Gaara Has Like Fifteen Adventures
by Flareon Malfoy
Summary: Gaara does a bunch of really cool stuff.
1. Chapter 1

Flareon Malfoy: HALLO I am Falrion Malfoy I am married to Draco Malfoy his is my bishie & we have four kids we've been together 4 like 2 months now. This fic is not about my blevoved Darko tho, iz abbott Gaara. From Naturo. He rapes everybody.

I need reviewes plz. OR I WILL CUT YOU UP

Draco Malfory: Reed herfic plz it is brilliant nd amazing yu can't put it down it's better than Voldemort and I think vVOldemort is really freakin' awesome. Cos he fgirued out what horcruzes were all about.

One day Gaara walking in sand wigth his brother and sister. Then sand wuz having grains of six kinds of rocks and they were all bueatifull. One kind wuz gravell. Anwyay, Gaara had red hairs and emo makeup like he wash from My Chemical Romance. His sister has four ponitales, all blonde and yellow his brotherh ad a stupid tent thing and puppets but its ok bc in shippuden he is hott. He has mussels end arms & I married him. They're names aer kakuko temary and Grara.

It is sunning out and Temry taked off her shit bc she wuz so hott. "OMG." Gara sed, "you are so sexual." Kankuro agred, but he sad dun say this she is ur sister. "OMG so wut."shed Gaara. "she iz a women, so wut if we has same parents I dun care wtf is you caring for she's hot."

I gues sed kaurko, wann has sex wif her? OK sed Graa. "NO!' says Temri who is a ho-box. "No is no no is always no if they say no they mean a thousnda tines no!"

"Bit yu hed sex wif Natruto & Sasukr 7 Ino & Chouji and he's ugly and fat sowhy no us?! If itake of my tent and throwaway my puppets and angst I'm hot!' ejaculated Kankuro sexily. His orbs wurr sapphiere green. "It is different too have sex wif them they is jist poepl I know not my bruthers." I say.

so then graar didn't care whut she says. He will has secks wif temry no matter whaut. He take her cloths off they was pink pliad Hot Topic skirts and black fallout boyz shirts. And panties they was pink with sum bloodstrains and a bra it was white with hearts but they dont take that off yet. it is raining.

Temari she scremmed and sed "WTF OMFG dun rape meeeeee!!' and kankuro sed maybe this isn't good plans. "I WANTS what I WANTS I SAID" Gara sad and he tooked out hiz peens and sed I think my penos is biger then urs Krankro. "OMFG NO ITS NOT min is big as Jhnonny Depp yo." "No wai." I eclaired.

Gra then took his peenis & put it in tmery's vagine. She scremed nd sed "WTH GRARA don't do that!' I sed sry Temry, I love you so much yur so rpetty I need to cum in ur uterus plzkthnxbi." Then Kankruo had sex wif hez puppets xos he is lozer 'til shippuden and iz not shippuden yet. He played his PSP which he got from eBay for $216 plus tax he payed into paypal it didn't cum on time and he had 2 email the guy he bought it from like 5 times and it turned out that UPS reviled it like a weak ago but it got stoled os he had to aks all his neghbors and one sed they saw it nd finally he got his PSP now he plays kingfom hearts on it and gaara syas he shold get another game but he lieks kingdom hearts I do 2. Gaara cummed in Teriyaki and toched her boobies. "You have nice titties cin I toch them" gra sed and she sad no but he did neway.

Then he cums in her uterus ned hits her knees wif hes peenie. She says ow and says omfg yu raped me why did you rape me it hurt why hwy. I thoughtted you luved me I cry. Nd she cryed and her tears wurr black like emo ppl's ar sumtimes. "I do love you," he said, wiping her tears wif heis fingers which were in her butt befor. Then he takes karko's PSP and puts it in her vagin and he syas this is how much I loved you. Kindom Hearst is still on insid her. Kanuko says WTH thaz min it cost $194 and itz got inuyasha stickers you has to pay me back u bitch. KIKYO IS MAH HOMIE & I LUVX HER. then gaara is done rapping wif Tameri. They sing 'CHILLIN OUT MAZIN RELAIXNG ALL COOL AND ALL SHOOTIN SUM BBALL OUTISD OF THE SKOOL"

Thenher (Temari's) true luv Rock Lee cam, nd hee madher feel all betterer. Gaara wnet to go find sum1 else to raep.

OMFG whoz he gonna raep next?????????///?. ?

LEASVE REVOEWS PLZZLZLZLZZPLLLLLLZZZZZZ PLLZZZ PLZ PLZ ZPLZPLZ

Kthxbai 

1one


	2. thiz tiem itz rock Lee

Flaryon Malfoy: HAIIIII!!!!!! I'm bak hoz ti goin' gais I hop u liked da frst chappie of course. U did y ese wud u b reeding this 1?????????????? Aim sry it tuk sooooo lng buttt

Me 7 mi husbend where hving sex so eye hd 2 wait a few minuets b4 finishn diz 1.

Drako Malfroy: wut??? I canst has scks wif my wif huh r u complanings sweety iy thout u luved meeeeeeee!!!!!

Flareon Malf:oy oh noooo don't b mas iym sry baby lets mak out!

LEAVE UZ ALON 4 a MinuT plzkthnx!!! ;)

At 1 prticulre junctre Gaaar had jus finshd reapin hizsister Temrar und he wax thinking it wus so fun he bettre od ti again "but hoo he taught nobody uz gud enuff 4 me" he ten spied a leetle squirl and was vry hapy. U see, Grara was found of chipmonkz and eh lykd 2 gve dem acorns. Sew he gawt 142 giv it and kaptrd da sqirrel wit his sand he piked it up end gav it thu acorn it sayed thnx and ran awey

Sudeenlee rock Lee shauwd pu an wuz lyke Hey Gara whuts up homes????" He wuz wearing thu same outfit as seshoumaru except it was purple wit buterfys allovr ti and it didn hev da flufie wihte ting arond hiz showldurs he had badas doc martinz tha wear paintered gren wif flames and he ad bleu shoolasez thad he made themselv he. Hd wus wering sunglassess b/c hix Is wus so huje anf urgly dat hw had 2 heid dem poor Rok Li!!!! but he shavo is eybrows so hey wuld b less bigs (gud 4 him I thkn hu??) and he loked aq good as he cann I mean come on hes sooooo uggly oh no.

So Gaarg seas him amd is lyke "u r so hott Rock Eli, wanna go nock boootz man?" cuz hes so horny alda thyme (az u no frum chaptre 1!!!) well rork eli new 2 and he taught it was a bad idia b/c his luvr tamborine had got raped bai this gai like thirty mints ago…bt he new also dat gaara wuz a rapsit sp he redied herself 4 a battle and sid "no gara I aint gona do dat stuff who do ya think I am huh youre gay!!!!"

than Rock Lew trpped though!! Akthough he was in shoos that were too big 4 him so he lst hos balans , he wasnt hapy bout this b/c he ad spnt at least $90 yen on dose bootz an he coldn't get a refund b/c he qad lost da receit ind e painterd on hem already ? So he sayed 'Fick!" and brazed himself to be rped by Graara. Sinc its be 4 gaaar getz nise he is al evil so he crushes Eles limbs AGAIN so eh cand get away . he thinks dat funy and laffs which makes lie cry and then he puts hrs penor in leez butt bc he hasn't got a vigana and he sais "oh it feels lik soo gooddddd " then he gets out and goethes in is vragine insted and is bein al makey-outey wit him. Ock Leer is al screeming "AHHHHH help ME helpme im being raepd oh gawd ouch!! Gai sensei help me owt "

but gai doent show up, gaaara just haz sexx wit him for hours in lyke 40 positions??? Wow garas pretty crazy right yeah anyway finarly hes done and he leavs to go tel kankrou be/c theiyr bruthers and thas how they roll. Rorc Eel is asleepp he dosnt no yet but whn he wakes up he is pregnet. Whut will he doo?!? He telz his mom that its gais babie because he is tooo scred to say he gots rapde…nd the bby looks exactly lik goku it wuaz so cute buthe hated it cause it was gaargras kid so he drowned it.

Ahhhhhhh wasn't that sad?!Q?!?! wll it ttly mad me crie dunno bout u.cum bak next tme there will be anoder chap son.


	3. GAI GETS CANCER

Flarien Masfoy: WHY U NOT REVUE MEEEEE! ! ! ?!?! I AM ANGRTY I WIL CRUHSH UR TOWN!!!

Draro: Clam down sweertie, iz da best Naruro store I's evar read. ILU

Flaroin Malfoy: But evry1 iz so rude wai wont they talk t2 me?!?!?!?!

Darkco: B/c ur 2 good 4 them. REVIEW OR I WILL HEX U. VLODEMIRT WIL 32!

rock eli he waz said b/c he killed his babe. He sed I wil cryh now. So he did. Nd his hair it was a emerald hue oif pink and it was his eyes that ware the sam color and it had grown 2 his chin and war shaggy and emo. His eyes they was blue and like a bishie's and not stupid and round anymoar. We wears a different outfit nao it is blue shirt and whit shrots like sasuke's. he wares it much bettar now box Saruske looks stupid in it he shuld ware his blak thing maor often that is what I say and is I go 2 fassion skool. In my class I gets b's b/c I writ fanfcis in class instead of payt attention. U guys r moar important 2 me than skool SO WHY WONT U REVIEW?!?!?!?!

Then Guy came. He sad OMG Cock Lee, why u so hot I mean sad? Ooh Darwinian slip oh noes&…

Rork Leo: I am said b/c grara rapped me & I had his babe but it was drowned by me I am sed now I hopp I dun go 2 jale 5. Don't tell NE1 plzkthxbai.

Gyu-sansay wzu warring a toga wif lace and Lolita petticoats & verry big stiletto boots. He has like five hairs on his headnose, and that is sumthing I know box I go 2 medical skiool also in my sparr time. Headnose is in the stomach and often gets canser, which guy-senti hassnow. Oh no he wil die but not befor Garar gets him b/x that he is.

"HI GUYS I AM GARA: eh said."We know" sad rock lee. 'u are bad and I will punish u wif my ninjitsu!!!" OMG Ur Ninjitsu is the best EVER I m scarked!" Gara sad & he runned. But he is not fast so rock lo gets him with Hidan's scithe. Gara he is hurt and bledding but he will not not rapp gai.

"I WILL TAPE YU!!!!!!1" he verified gingerly. Then he jumped on Gia & put his head in his butt and saed this smels I wil go in wif my peenus like I useally do.Sew he do and gai he cries and cries. Seys ohnoes roke lee halp me this is unpleasant & not good 4 my diet. I have to lose 20 lbs or I will not bee good ninju & weight watchrs wil nut give me tht rwerd I wanted. I wul has to not eat dinners tonight oh noles I have anorexia and also cancer. " & Roanoke says u did not help me wait sould I halp u?" "I wast there!!!!!1" jubilated Gayi. "so wat" says rock le u shioukd have known u are a ninja. Says rock lee.

Gaara he rapps Gai in his headnose tumer and it axplodes and he says OWOWOWOWOWWWOWOWOOWOWOWOWOWOWOOW!!!!!!! That hurt me he said. "You are a bad guy Garar, I hopp sum2 rapes YOO!"

And Grara says know, that wil noot happen expostulated Gara b/c I am rape-proof look at my being in My Chemical Romance. Then he runned away his pants still around his ankles they have a small pimple on them. He sad 'who I will I rape next I dunot no this spree is fun!!!" He intimidates.

Fkareon: WILL SUM1 RaPE GARara, or his heis being in MCR EnuF 2 stopp them?!?! FEEND OUT NEXT TIEM AND REIVEW ME OR I WIL KIL MYSELF AND KILL DRACO 2!!! WE WILL KILL OUTSELFES 2gether!

Draxo says wut I dun wanna dai!

Flareon: SHUT UP! Fine, kankuro wil kil hisself wit me hei s my oter husband!

Drako:UR CHEETING ON ME OH GOD I GO MAEK OUT WIF HARRY POOTER NOWSS!!!! TTT


End file.
